A Christmas kiss
by AK-2003
Summary: Is a sweet PatamonAngemon and GatomonAngewomon love story.


A Christmas kiss

Patamon was singing a Christmas Carol with Tk and the rest of the digi friends at Tai and Kari´s home, arpund the beautiful christmas tree.  
Gatomon was singing next to him and seemed very happy.  
It was their third Christmas in the human world , because three years passed since Malomyotismon was defeated, hopefuly forever.

Christmas time is lovely , and also a good time for remembering the past adventures they had and the future ones the´ll have.  
Tai´s mom was very busy , she loved having plenty of young guests in her home . She remember all the adventures lived by her children and passed to love their friends as much as their own, so she was working hard to please all them.

-everything is fine dears?- she asked for the tenth time

- everything is wonderful- replied Tai and the rest of the teenagers.

-"ps"- whispered Matt to Tai -" this time the food is delicious, since when your mom learnt to cook properly?"  
-"shhh...keep the promisse that you won´t tell a thing , this time , we suggested mom on hiring a catering service so she could go to the hairdresser, the manicure without any time pressure"

Matt laughed

-" you must give me the catering´s company telephone , so I can convince my dad of hiring them instead of keeping me as a slave at home"- he was the cook in his home , mr Takaishi known nothing about the art of cooking.

-"your dad doesn´t need a catering service, he needs a woman"

-"don´t tell him that , everytime Sora comes to visit me , dad says I should marry her and bring her home...he expects Sora cooking for us in every visit. And Sora cooks, because she says that I don´t eat well at home"

-"awww, Sora used to bake for me delicious cookies. Pitty that she´s your girlfriend now. "

They kept laughing while Sora was chatting with Mimi and Yolei , the digimons , after the carolling went directly to the table and eat .  
Sora and the girls looked at Matt and Tai with curiosity but none of them really wanted to know why they were laughung.

-Ahhh, boys. They are always telling nasty stories.- Mimi said  
- Too nasty- giggled Yolei - boys will be always boys.

-I´m starving!- Tk said to Kari while he was helping her on selecting some CDs and putting new music on.  
- Please!- interrupted Davis - be patient! you are acting as a child by saying "I´m hungry"  
-In fact, I´m hungry too- giggled Kari and took Tk by his arm- why don´t we eat something?

Davis opened his mouth but his stomach spoke first

-err..I think I´m hungry too

-you´ll never change Davis- V-mon smiled

Patamon , suddenly , decided to leave Tk´s side and refused to eat. He had something in his mind , at least it was what Gatomon wondered, surprised about her best friend´s attitude.

Tk´s digital partner went outside, to the balcony. He stared at the sky long time , lost in his thoughts , not caring about the freezing weather .  
Gatomon followed Patamon , and said nothing during long time. Why Patamon seemed to be so sad?

-aren´t you freezing outside?- she asked him gently.  
- it´s ok- replied Patamon- I am not cold, thanks .

Patamon never stops being nice to everybody , Kari once confidenced Gatomon that Patamon was one of the cutest digimons. Gatomon always shared the same opinion , Patamon always showed himself nice and well mannered...like Tk.

-Then you won´t mind if I am staying with you

Patamon blushed and invited her to sit with him.

-won´t Kari miss you?

Gatomon nodded.

- If I go back to the house, I´ll find her chatting lovingly with Tk. Did Tk tell you that he and Kari are finally dating? and I don´t mean like friends.

Patamon looked at her again and nodded.

-Tk told me. And I am happy for them , it was time. I am surprised that he didn´t ask her before.

-oh no- his friend giggled- Kari was the one who proposed to Tk.

-oh my...! Kari did that? I thought that she was the shy one!

- She was tired of waiting , so she took the initiative

Patamon could swear that Gatomon´s look was a bit different from other times. If that´s true then he might...no. He couldn´t, maybe Gatomon could not understand ...

-are you sad?  
-sad?

The cat stared at the sky too.

-yes , sad. You are not the same Patamon I met the first time.

The first time they met, it was in the middle of a battle. Myotismon and his evil digimons entered to Tokio and cause a great mischief. Gatomon evolved into Angewomon for the first time and defesated him . Myotismon didnt die, he evolved later in Malomyotismon...gatomon insisted on having Patamon on her side and together, evolve into their angelic forms and together fight against the villain. Since then , they became great friends.  
They shared a bond that no other digimons shared, their friendship became special. Gatomon once lost wizardmon and since that moment , she opened to no other digimon but Patamon.  
She trusted Patamon over other friends. Patamon , after Kari, was the one who most cared.

-you told me once, that humans do change , but digimons don´t.

-yes, I remember. I was concerned about Kari, she was acting rare and especially to Tk.

-Tk and we saved her from those monsters. 

-I´ll be always grateful to Tk and you for helping me rescuing her - Gatomon smiled brightly- poor Kari, that was an awful experience.

- Do you really believe that Digimons never change?

Gatomon stared at him shocked. Patamon almost never speak that way.

-Today´s Christmas Eve. I was realizing the years that passed, and all the adventures we lived...the children are growing up and soon they´ll turn into adults and ...- he stopped- ... sometimes I share the same opinion , when I look at the mirror everyday , I see the same face , the same tiny body and I hear the same voice.

-so?

-I wish I could change my form more often. I want to be Angemon more often , but during three years , Angemon never showed again. Because he wasn´t needed. 

Patamon let escape a tear.

-Patamon...- Gatomon hugged him

- I know that someday , you and I will evolve into our superior forms. All the Digimons do it in a certain moment of their lives. I miss... I miss being Angemon...being Angemon is the closest way of being human.

Patamon´s confession shocked Gatomon deep in her heart.

-you want to be human?

-I do. I want to do what Tk does. I want to be a man. I want to ..do what men do. Is that a sin?

The cat hugged her friend during a long time. She said nothing because she understood Patamon´s feelings. She admired him. He did not fear telling his deepest wish. She actually shared the same wich.

- It is not a sin. Is not a sin. I too ,want to be a human. I want to be a girl. I wish to be Angewomon again.


End file.
